Momoclo no Nippon Banzai!
Momoclo no Nippon Banzai! (ももクロのニッポン万歳!) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 27, 2011 as the bonus track from the album Battle and Romance. Details The song tells about 47 prefectures in Japan. The members were given solo parts for each regional divison. Some of the music that had been written by Kenichi Maeyamada namely Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo, Koko Natsu and Datte Ahrin Nan da Moon also incorporated in some way into its tunes.- Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance Interview The song was originally titled "Soratobu! Momoiro Clover Jet"(飛ぶぜっ！ももいろクローバージェット,Fly! Momoiro Clover Jet) in the King e-Shop list. The song debuted in Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa live concert. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Hitori ja nai shinjiteru yobu koe wo tashikamete NOOTO no sumi kaite aru 10nengo no bokura no yume Kimi ga iru kara!... yuruganai Tsurakute mo taorete mo, ne! onaji hoshi, mezashi Ah Butai wa, kitto tsukureru hazu sa (Omoikomi kara hajimeru mirai) Sugoshita toki bokura wo tsunagu yo ne, itsudemo Utagoe de sagashidase chizu no mukou Kanaderu yo, kono SUTAADASUTO dakishimete Kasaneta ase hikaridasu kotoba yori tashika da ne Fuan to kitai kanjiteru uragiranai doryoku no ato Senaka osarete!... ki ga tsuita Furimukeba kimi ga iru, ne! mayowazu, susumou Ah Mirai wa, sou sa ima me no mae ni (Hikari no SHAWAA hageshiku abite) Nagasu namida ga bokura wo sodateru yo, nando mo Utagoe de terashidase yami no mukou Sasageru yo, kono SUTAADAUSTO itsumademo Houkago itsumo (nakama ga ite) Nayanda toki wa (tasukeatte) Shuumatsu mo, hitori ja nai (korekara mo!) Butsukaru koto mo (aru kedo) Kimi dakara dayo (wakariaeru) Itsuka kizuku... arigatou... Makenai kimochi kotoba ni nosete (Chikara ippai todokete yaru sa) Yozora no kanata shiranai hoshi ga... aru Butai wa, kitto tsukureru hazu sa (Itsutsu no hikari hageshiku terase) Sugoshita toki ga bokura wo tsunagu yo ne, kibou no Utagoe de tsutaeru yo zenryoku de Kanaderu yo! kono SUTAADASUTO dakishimete |-| Original = hyoito hyoito hyohyoito NIPPON hyoito NIPPON daibouken (KI～～N!) hyohyohyohyohyo-ito- hyohyohyohyohyo-ito- momokuro JETTO! nihon isshu iku yo-!! hyoito hyoito hyohyoito kyuushuu hyoito fukuoka mentaiko saga ken SUTE-KI miyazaki SUTE-KI nagasaki SUTE-KI kagoshima TONTEKI ooita toriten kumamoto?... basashi!! tabete bakka jan! uhehehehe hyoito hyoito hyohyoito okinawa hyoito haisai! MENSO-RE! aiya! aiya! iyasassa-! iyasassa-! GO-YA! GO-YA! PAINAPPO- PAINAPPO- nan kuru nai sa- hyoito hyoito hyohyoito shikoku hyoito ohenrou mairi mazu wa tokushima ryouzenji awaodori nanka shiteiru hima nai! kouchi KATSUO! ehime mikan! saigo wa kagawa no ookuboji!! nihon zenkoku tobimawarou! minna no egao ai ni yukou! fujisan wo nagamero!! (FLY! FLY!! FLY!!!) yume no tsubasa de hitottobi! neteru aida ni tsuichau Z! “anata no machi made mairima-su” momoiro KURO-BA- JETTO!! hyoito hyoito hyohyoito chuugoku hyoito chuugoku chihou tottori sakkyuu de sakkyu- sakkyu- okayama kibi-dango- yamaguchi fuggu- fuggu- shimane mane shima nemma- nemma- hiroshima? momiji manjuu! hyoito hyoito hyohyoito kinki hyoito kansai ikimasse-!! hyougo! akashiyaki meccha oishi- oosaka! takoyaki honma saiko- shiga! biwako muccha dekai kyouto! yatsuhashi ii dosu naa wakayama! RA-MEN oishii de- nara! kuerun? shikasenbei nanka konamono ookunai? konamon wa kansai no hokori ya de?!! hyoito hyoito hyohyoito hokkaidou hyoito ikinari dekkaidou shake toumorokoshi MIRUKU ikura KANI JINGISUKAN …koko wa tengoku!? nihon zenkoku tobimawarou! minna no egao ai ni youkou! JETTO ki wa suggoi JE’! (FLY!FLY!!FLY!!!) yume no tsubasa de hitottobi! JU-SU nonderya tsuichau Z! “hikoukino toire! juhoooooowa!!” momoiro KURO-BA- JETTO!! hyoito hyoito hyohyoito chuubu momota kanako no shusshinchi SUKI- wo shimashita! nagano ken LIVE mo shimashita! gifu ken asobi ni itta naa aichi ken e! kinki da yo ne? mie ken budou ga oishii yamanashi ken chabatake ni sodateraremashita’! shizuoka ken hyoito hyoito hyohyoito hokuriku kagahyakumangoku ishikawa ken kusuri wa toyama! okome wa niigata! fukui? fukushima? RASU BEGASU? hyoito hyoito hyohyoito kantou katsudou kyoten yo toukyou to kanagawa de umareta no itoko wa saitama na no chiba ni wa asobi ni iku no ibaraki de kaisuiyoku gunma tochigi gunma tochigi u～～n! a～rin!! hyoito hyoito hyohyoito touhoku ganbare! ganbare! touhoku! fukushima no momo ga daisuki desu yamagata sakuranbo daisuki desu miyagi no gyuuTAN daisuki desu akita komachi daisuki desu aomori ringo wa TEPPAN desu iwate no osakana daisuki desu douka akiramezu kibou wo sono mune ni nihon zenkoku tobimawarou! minna no egao ai ni yukou! hikouki wa hayai zo- (FLY! FLY!! FLY!!!) yume no tsubasa de hitottobi! okashi tabetterya tsuichau Z! “JU-SU okawari ii desu ka-” momoiro KURO-BA- JETTO!! hyoito hyoito hyohyoito NIPPON hyoito NIPPON daibouken (KI～～N!) hyohyohyohyohyo-ito- hyohyohyohyohyo-ito- momokuro JETTO! Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' **2011.08.20 Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa Trivia *At 5:02, this is the longest song in Battle and Romance album. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs